Lost and Frozen Souls
by QueenElsa777
Summary: Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are due to set sail to America. But the ship they travel on is doomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone. I was bored and I suddenly thought; "wait, how awesome would a Frozen and Titanic crossover be?!" So here is one. WARNING. DO NOT CARRY ON IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL OF MELTED. Here's the link to it s/10130581/1/Melted **

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned apart from Skye and Erik. There is also some quoting from Titanic, which is all the works of James Cameron. If you've seen the film you'll know which lines I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"You OK there, miss? Good, may I escort you?"

Anna had tripped over a rope that was tying the grand ship to the dock. Britain wasn't quite as cold as Arendelle but it was much rainier than she imagined. But on the day of departure, the sun shone brightly in the sky, and a light spring breeze was blowing.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff boarded the ship, and Elsa overheard a man talking to (who she assumed was) his little girl.

"It's a big boat, isn't it?"

"Daddy, it's a ship!" the girl replied teasingly. Elsa giggled inwardly. _Wow. That girl is more intelligent than her father. _

Suddenly, a loud car horn beeped. Everyone within earshot turned around to see a handsome white Renault arrive at the dock. Out stepped a beautiful young woman, who couldn't have been any older than twenty, and she had flaming red hair. Most of it was concealed under a massive purple hat, which matched the two-piece white dress she was wearing. Elsa's breath was taken away at her beauty. But then the young woman spoke.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania."

A much older man also emerged from the car. "You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about the Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania, and far more luxurious."

_What a spoilt brat_, Elsa thought. _This is the biggest ship I've ever seen!_ She was jogged out of her thoughts when a porter offered her a hand.

"Titanic leaves in five minutes, my lady. Would you care to board?"

"Yes, thank you for your assistance, sir."

Elsa scooped up the now six-year-old Skye, while Anna carried four-year-old Erik. Behind them, Kristoff pulled the luggage along with the help of yet another porter.

The ship's funnel suddenly gave a deafening honking noise. As she stepped inside, Anna saw a blond man running along the dockside, closely followed by a man with olive skin and black hair. Both men looked fairly poor, as they were wearing crumpled, dirty clothes and carried sacks on their backs. From a window, she could see them conversing with an officer, and then jumping the huge gap from the ramp to the doorway. Anna grinned. She knew they would make it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, Elsa and Anna were sitting in deckchairs on the boat deck, taking in the sea view. Anna recognised the men she had seen running along the dock earlier that day sitting a deck below her. The blond one had a sketchbook in his hand, and was drawing a young girl sitting on her father's shoulders. He glanced upwards, and did a double take when he saw the young lady standing at the railing.

Anna nudged her sister. "Looks like someone's lovestruck!"

Elsa laughed, but quickly composed herself when a burly ginger man glared at her. The red-headed lady and the blond-haired tramp's eyes interlocked for a millisecond, and it was almost as if there was an imaginary lightning bolt passing between them.

Kristoff, Skye and Erik returned from their game of hopscotch. Skye and Erik seemed hyperactive in contrast to their father, who looked exhausted.

"Mama, we made friends with a girl called Lorraine and she was only three!" Erik cried, giggling and hiccupping at the same time.

Skye laughed at her little brother. "Auntie Elsa, I showed Lorraine my magic!"

Elsa looked shocked. "What did she think?"

"Oh, she was amazed and I only did a tiny bit of snow!"

"That's good, but don't do it too much because people who aren't from Arendelle won't be as used to it."

"Okay, Auntie!" Skye ran over to the railing and looked out to sea. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh salty air that tickled her nostrils.

**Thoughts? R&R please, your reviews make me a happy girl :P. And by the way, Lorraine was a real person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know, Thomas Andrews, J. Bruce Ismay, Sir Cosmo and Lady Duff Gordon were all real people who were on the Titanic. The rest either belong to James Cameron, Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee or me.**

Chapter 2

The next evening, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff sat at the same table as Rose (the redhead they saw the previous day), along with her mother, fiancé, and a number of others. Among them were Thomas Andrews, J. Bruce Ismay, Sir Cosmo and Lady Duff Gordon, and many other faces that could sometimes be seen in the daily newspaper.

Elsa could sense something was wrong with Rose, especially when she excused herself long before dinner was over. A few minutes later she could've sworn she saw Rose running along outside, crashing into people as she went. Never mind, Elsa thought. It was probably someone else. And it's not my business to be interfering with other people's problems. Rose's fiancé, Caledon, then also left the table, probably to look for her.

Some time later, Cal returned without Rose. Not many people noticed, as Elsa was doing a small demonstration of her powers. Gasps filled the whole dining saloon as the snow queen froze everyone's drinks, then unfroze them again. Applause rang out, which Elsa hadn't expected. She was thinking she would be accused of witchcraft.

"You should see what else she can do. She built an entire ice palace back home in Arendelle!" Anna said.

"My, I've never seen anything like it in my life!" Margaret 'Molly' Brown exclaimed. Elsa blushed. Being a queen, she was obviously used to attention, but not this sort. She was used to humble townspeople congratulating her, not high-ranking-in-society people.

Later that night, Anna bumped into Rose in the corridor. "Hello Rose. What happened earlier?"

Rose looked uncomfortable. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Oh, that's fine. Wow, what is that?" Anna pointed to the large blue heart dangling from Rose's neck.

"It's called 'La Cœur de la Mer' or 'The Heart of the Ocean.' Don't tell Cal, but I don't like it at all. I feel like I'm being strangled."

"Okay, I won't! My lips are sealed." Anna mimed buttoning up her lips. Rose laughed in spite of herself.

"Would you like to come into my sitting room?"

"Yes please!" The two women wandered into Rose's suite of rooms. They sat down on a beige-coloured sofa and Rose instructed a servant to bring tea and biscuits. When this had been done, Anna was feeling impatient. "Are you ready to tell me now?"

"Fine. I tried to jump off the back of the ship."

Anna gasped. "Wait, what?"

"A young man by the name of Jack Dawson persuaded me not to. I felt as though my whole life was, and still is, all planed out. I'm being forced into marriage to a man who clearly doesn't love me." Rose began to cry. Anna awkwardly patted her shaking shoulder, given that she hardly knew the woman.

After a few minutes, her sobs subsided. "So... what about you? Enough of me going on about my miserable life."

Anna hesitated. "Well, it's quite hard to talk about..." She took a deep breath and began her story.

Rose listened up until the point where Anna talked of her engagement to Hans. "Wait. I thought your husband was called Kristoff?"

"I'm getting to that bit. See, when I told Elsa she completely freaked out, and I accidentally pulled off her glove. Now, she wore these gloves all the time, so I thought maybe she had a thing about dirt, but it turned out she used them to control her powers. She lost control when I argued with her about the 'engagement' and she froze everything! She ran off into the mountains and let go of her powers, creating her ice palace."

"Ice palace?" Rose was confused.

"Oh, I forgot you weren't there. Yes, she built herself an ice palace on the North Mountain."

The princess continued her tale, occasionally interrupted by Rose asking questions. She looked jealous when Anna talked about Kristoff's proposal to her. He had apparently dropped her engagement ring, and it had rolled all over the place before they found it. "I wish my fiancé was as sweet and clumsy as your husband."

"Aw, never mind. You'll find a way out some day."

Rose smiled sadly. "Yeah. That's really likely," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

When Anna had finished her tale up until the point where she had boarded the Titanic, Rose looked somewhat satisfied. "Still, I had no idea how difficult your childhood was! Has Elsa frozen anything since the Great Thaw?"

"Oh, she's frozen a couple of tables, some floors, et cetera. Oh, and a certain prince who went by the name of Hans."

Rose was all agog. "Really?"

"Yep. During the war."

"Wow. I didn't know what she was capable of. Remind me never to annoy her please!" The two women laughed hysterically even after Rose's horrible experience that evening. Wiping the tears out of their eyes, they realised a friendship was blossoming. Rose was beginning to like this quirky, strawberry-blonde princess.

The clock suddenly chimed ten times. Anna gasped and said "Oh no, look at the time! Kristoff will be worrying where I am. See you tomorrow, Rose!" And with that, she hurried out of the room, tripping over the antique door stop in the process. Rose sighed at her clumsy friend. Whoever knew a princess could be so silly?


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated for ages! I've been busy literally every day for ages and the only day I wasn't busy the internet was down . Here it is, after all that time! **

**Quite a lot of this chapter is quotes from Titanic. Just warning you (and I typed them all from memory!)**

Chapter 3

The morning sun of Saturday 13th April shone brightly onto the decks of the Titanic, and onto the ocean, giving effects one would only think could happen with a piece of paper and watercolours. Many passengers, including Jack and Rose, had taken advantage of the sunshine and were taking the air on the decks. They were just getting to know each other, and Rose was saddened when she heard of Jack's unfortunate childhood.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?" Rose blurted out.

"That's not was I was thinking. What I was thinking was... what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she thought she had no way out."

Rose was surprised at Jack's answer. Suddenly it all came pouring out of her. "I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And all the while I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one even looks up," Rose said, all in a rush.

Jack nodded. "So, that penguin last night. Is he one of them?"

A glimmer of confusion flickered in Rose's eye, then a look of realisation. "Yes, he's one of them."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Worse, I'm afraid," Rose muttered, lifting up her hand so Jack could see the oversized engagement ring. Jack's mouth gaped open. "Gawd, look at that thing! You would've gone straight to the bottom!"

A few moments silence, then "Do you love him?"

Rose was unsure if she had heard correctly. "What?"

"Do you love him?"

"You're being very rude."

"It's a simple question. Do you love him?"

"You shouldn't be asking me this!" Rose was appalled at the man's uncouthness.

"Sorry, just asking." The young woman laughed out of utter disbelief, running her hands through her auburn hair. After calming herself down, she noticed what Jack was holding in his left hand.

"What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" she snapped, tired of being polite. She snatched the sketchbook off him, and flipped through it. "These are rather good. Very good, actually," she muttered, partly to herself and partly to him.

Jack smiled. "Well, they didn't think much of them down in old Paree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Café Parisien, Ruth was having tea with the Countess of Rothes, Lady Duff Gordon and Elsa. The snow queen wasn't really enjoying their company, but was too polite and well brought up to leave. She hated how they kept muttering rude comments about the lower classes (especially Ruth), and how they looked down their noses at people who had less money than them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Molly Brown making her way towards their table.

"Hello girls. I was hoping I'd catch you at tea!"

Ruth seemed slightly disgusted; luckily Molly didn't notice. "Sorry, Molly, we were just going to take the air on the deck," she said, all the women apart from Elsa standing up in unison.

Molly seemed oblivious to Ruth's secret hatred towards her. "Good. I gotta catch up on my gossip!"

Elsa knew she should go with them, but just didn't feel like spending time with Ruth any more.

"You coming too, Queen Elsa?" Ruth didn't really seem to care.

"No thank you, I'm going to find my sister." She turned on her heel and walked off in a dignified manner. _Poor Rose, having a mother like her_.

While strolling along the deck, she saw Rose sitting with a rather handsome-looking man whom she did not know. He did not look very well-off, and held a tatty sketchbook in his hand. Elsa wondered who he was. She wandered over to the railing at the side of the ship. Gazing out onto the Atlantic, she had never felt so peaceful. She felt as though nothing could go wrong while on this ship of dreams. She pondered over her spiralling thoughts, and jumped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry miss, did I...?" The young man who had startled her was stunned by her beauty.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. What's your name?"

The man regained composure. "My name is Joseph Wilkinson, my lady. And you are?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Wilkinson."

Joseph instantly bowed, which Elsa kind of expected. "Your majesty, please just call me Joseph."

Elsa smiled. "Of course. You can just call me Elsa as well! I don't do formal." The two stood facing each other for a couple of minutes. Elsa couldn't be certain, but she was sure her heart was beating faster than normal. What was happening to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her dressing room that evening, Elsa was talking to Anna while they both got ready for dinner. "Earlier a man came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. When I talked to him, my heart went all fluttery and I don't know why."

Anna thought about what her sister said. "You know, that was the feeling I got when I first realised my true feelings for Kristoff!"

Elsa was skeptical. "You mean...?"

"Yep. You fancy him!"

"What?! No-no I don't!" Elsa muttered unconvincingly, blushing like a fool.

"Ooh, Elsa's in love!" Anna mocked, giggling like a little girl. She only stopped when she received a large snowball to the face.

"Stop, Anna! It wouldn't be proper for me to fall in love just yet!" Elsa scolded, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Elsa, you're thirty. Surely you want a husband by now?"

"I'm just not ready for love," Elsa sighed, looking down at her hands, which had begun to frost over. _No man will want me if he has to deal with this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At dinner, Elsa and Anna came and sat down at the main table. Elsa was surprised to see the handsome stranger Rose was walking with earlier sitting opposite her. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, this is Jack Dawson," Rose announced.

"Good evening, Mr Dawson. It is a pleasure to meet you," Elsa said, shaking Jack's hand. She was surprised when Jack lifted her hand to his lips, and planted a soft kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you too, your majesty."

Elsa smiled inwardly. What a charmer. A haughty-looking waiter strode over to the table. He paused next to Jack. "How do you take your caviar, sir?"

Cal muttered something in his ear, but Jack ignored him. "No caviar for me, thanks. Never did like it much."

Elsa could see Rose trying not to burst out laughing at Jack's obvious mockery of rich people. She was struggling to keep composure herself. Then Ruth spoke up.

"Tell us of the accommodations in this class, Mr Dawson. I hear they are quite good on this ship."

Rose rolled her eyes, but Jack didn't even flinch. "The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats." Polite chuckling was heard around the table, but many were shocked that he was poor. The Arendellians weren't too shocked though, because if Kristoff hadn't married Anna, he would be third class.

The rest of dinner went without much incident. At the end, Jack got up and said "Time for me to go row with the other slaves." He kissed Rose's hand, and Anna's sharp eyes caught him pressing a note into it. He left, and Rose read the little piece of paper. Her feelings were masked, but she also left the table.

The rest of the women stayed in the dining area, while the men went off to the smoking room to drink, play cards and 'congratulate each other on being masters of the universe.'

Anna looked excited. "Elsa, tell everyone about Olaf!" The princess looked at her older sister with puppy eyes. _How does she do that?_

Molly looked interested. "Who's Olaf?"

"Olaf is a snowman who can walk and talk. I made him when I ran off into the mountains after I accidentally unleashed my powers at my coronation." There was surprised babbling from the other women at the table. Some shook their heads in disbelief.

"I wish you could all meet him. He's so funny and friendly, he's a great guy. Well, for someone who doesn't have a skull. Or bones!" Anna began to laugh at the memory, and everyone else looked puzzled. She straightened her face with difficulty, and jumped as Elsa kicked her gently under the table. Her drink spilled on her lap, leaving a damp stain.

"Oh, Elsa! Look what you did!" Anna hissed. Elsa stifled a giggle as Anna wiped the stain furiously with a napkin, as it wasn't working at all; it only spread it around.

"Go and change into your nightgown, Anna. You're obviously too tired to stay upright," Elsa muttered sarcastically, a smirk on her face. "I will freeze the stain off later."

The princess reluctantly left the table, looking as though she wanted revenge. "I'm going to bed now, everyone. Goodnight." Glaring at Elsa, she walked away, crashing into a couple of chairs as she went.

It had seemed funny at first, but now Elsa felt mean. And when Anna wanted revenge, she got revenge, so Elsa expected to find something nasty in her bed later on. She hated arguing with her sister, and always tried to resolve it as soon as possible. "Goodnight everyone. I'm going to bed too." And off she walked in a slightly less clumsy way than Anna.

Elsa opened her bedroom door, and was greeted by a bucket of ice-cold water on her head. "ANNA!" she shouted, getting extremely angry. There could have been a much nicer way to get revenge, and Elsa felt sorry for the poor maid who would have to clear it up.

When Anna did not come, Elsa peeped under the bed, pushing her dripping hair away from her face. Seeing Anna underneath it, she shot a rock-hard snowball in her direction, and was satisfied when she heard Anna squeal in pain. She emerged from under the bed, and burst out laughing when she saw how wet Elsa was. "HAHAHA! IT WORKED!"

Her face fell when she saw how livid Elsa was. "Uh-oh!" She picked up her skirts and ran out of the room. Elsa ran after her. "I was coming to apologise, Anna, and now I don't feel like it!" Anna's door slammed shut in Elsa's face.

Back in her room, Elsa viciously rubbed her head with a towel. She sat on her bed, her damp head in her hands. _Now Anna will think I hate her._ Resolving to apologise in the morning, she lay back and picked up the book she was reading; Futility by Morgan Robertson. It was about a ship called the_ Titan_ which sank in the Atlantic after hitting an iceberg. Elsa didn't really know why she was reading it while travelling on a ship, but she found it interesting all the same. After all, the Titanic was unsinkable. Everyone knew that.


End file.
